literal
by ithinkinstories
Summary: "Screw you," she stated murderously before shoving past him. He choked on a laugh as he straightened up. "Headliner: you already did, baby." "I had a different meaning in mind, baby."


**So this is kind of a sequel to figurative, but it stands alone just as well. Same as with figurative, it is a reader insert told from third person, using generic pronouns, and not naming the female lead, so just envision yourself doing all this.**

 **I don't own Aomine.**

 **Enjoy!**

AominexReader

The alarm on her phone went off, and she launched herself out of bed faster than ever before. She had tunnel vision as she stormed into the master bathroom, her eyes focused on the five inch white stick resting on the counter. Any other woman might have been trembling with a combination of fear and joy, but not her. She was going to murder her husband just for making her believe for a little while that she might be with child. It was all his blinking fault, buying cheap protection...

"Don't be, don't be- Nope… There it is. The little pink plus sign is so unholy," she growled, slamming her hand down on the counter. "Oh, he is in so much trouble."

She clenched her fist and grit her teeth, absolutely seething. She had only been married to Daiki for eight months and had yet to discuss having children. He had just secured a position on the local police force four months ago, she had earned her degree in textile science two weeks later, and the two of them had just signed on the dotted line for the house in which they were now living six weeks ago. They weren't ready for a child.

There was no way to know how long she had been standing there, but it didn't seem like much time had passed before she heard the front door open and then close. Daiki's heavy footsteps told her where he was as he walked down the hall, all the way up to where he stopped a few feet behind her.

"Hey, I'm-" he started, then stopped, taking in her rigid form. "What's wrong? Did something happ-"

Once again he cut off, but this time, it was because she had whipped around and thrown the pregnancy test at him. It hit him in the chest and dropped to the floor, his quick reflexes enabling him to catch it. He quirked an eyebrow and looked down at it. "Did you really just throw your pee stick at me?"

"Darn right I did, You jerk! You knocked me up!" She stomped over to him, her eyes flashing with hostility. Though she only came up to about his shoulder, she still projected an air of intimidation that might have worked on anyone other than him. "I'm entitled to a few shots!"

His expression morphed from one of mild disbelief to a smug satisfaction. He brought his arms up and pulled her tight against his body. "Well, I'll give you that, but I think that I need to teach you some real moves if you're going to attack me."

She kept her glare on him, not letting his humor soften her. "Don't get glib with me."

"I'm not," he said with a smirk. "But really, that wasn't very effective. At least… Not as effective as I was."

Her glare hardened and she could only do one thing- stomp on his foot. He doubled over, bringing him closer to her height. She took the opportunity to grab him by his collar and hold him still.

" **Screw you** ," she stated murderously before shoving past him.

He choked on a laugh as he straightened up. "Headliner: you already did, baby."

She stopped dead in her tracks, fighting to keep from getting so livid that she was blinded. It was then that she noticed a drill that had been left in the room from when they were assembling their television stand the day before. Her lips twisted into a smug smirk of their own, even more mischievous than her husband's as her hand reached out to snatch it up. Turning around, she saw his face go from amused to slightly scared as she revved up the tool.

"I had a different meaning in mind, _baby_."

 **There you are. I'll appreciate every review and favorite, but this had only one person to please, and that was my friend. Feel free to say whatever you want about this, but I'd prefer that you follow my favorite review rule: If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.**

 **Ta ta for now, lovelies.  
Chlyri **


End file.
